Psycho Trent Desires!
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Trent has done his daily routine of praising the nine god. He woke up a 9 A.M., walked down his nine sets of stairs, went down to his 9 walled basement and went to every single corner (there were 9 of them) and prayed 9 times to the 9 sanctuaries he built of the 9 god. After doing so, he went outside and lived a normal life. Well… maybe a little bit differently than what we do….


**Hello Everybody! I've got a new spin-off of my **_**Gwen's Desires **_**story for you! As you can see, this one is based off of Psycho Trent, that lovable nimrod him. The plot will be different than the original due to the different OOCness each one possesses, if that makes sense.**

**Yes, surprisingly this is rated T, but don't worry, I'm writing a M rated version of **_**Gwen's Desires! **_**It's the sequel and it's gonna be crazy! Read that one when It comes out later today! But anyways, time for the story!**

* * *

Trent has done his daily routine of praising the nine god. He woke up a 9 A.M., walked down his nine sets of stairs, went down to his 9 walled basement and went to every single corner (there were 9 of them) and prayed 9 times to the 9 sanctuaries he built of the 9 god. After doing so, he went outside and lived a normal life. Well… maybe a little bit differently than what we do….

First, he'd run around town wearing his 9 pairs of clothes drinking his 9 cups of swear because he lived in Miami and it was always hot there so wearing 9 pairs of clothes isn't the brightest of idea's. While running he'd bump into people and yell at them 9 times for being in his way because he needed to run 9 more times to be happy.

Second, he'd jump into his car 9 times and at 99 miles per hour run over groups filled with 9 people. He'd then get out of his car and eat 9 of their eyes and feed the 9 hearts to his 9 bulldogs.

Third, he'd run away from the police due to what he did to those 9 groups of people, but Trent would kill 9 of the cops with the 9 dead carcasses he ran over.

Forth, he'd burn the 9 funeral homes of the people who died because they didn't each get 9 funeral homes. He'd walk in and, no joke, throw a Molotov at the people mourning and pour gasoline all over the coffin and light a match and drop it on the gasoline, walk out and rocket launch the place 9 times just for an extra measure that they all died.

Fifth, he'd go to the ice cream parlour across from the former funeral home and ask for 9 popsicles. He'd eat all nine then proceeded to use the sticks to kill 9 people near him. While doing so he'd put some of the meat from the dead person and glue it onto the popsicle stick and paint it so he could sell it to dumb kids so he could make some money off it too.

Sixth, he'd have to confront the parents he sold the paint covered human meat to because supposedly their child got killed from it and they called the police to throw him in jail for it. So Trent snapped their necks and burned them alive in their furnace for 9 minutes before he had to leave the city and run away.

Seventh, he'd be running in the middle of nowhere until he'd find a group of hikers, 9 hikers to be exact. He'd run up to them and strip them 9 times each and rape them each 9 times because he needed to shift and that was the easiest way to do it. After doing so he'd continue running away.

Eighth, he'd find a new city and rent an apartment on the ninth block, ninth corner and on the ninth street. He'd get the ninth room and if someone was already in the room he'd kill them nine times and burn their remains and eat the ashes so they'd have no proof of what he did.

Ninth, he go back to sleep, pray to the 9 god 9 times and continue his day tomorrow.

And Trent did that _**every, single, day, nothing ever stopped him from doing his daily routine.**_

But little did he know on the Ninth anniversary of the Nine God's rise to power that he'd make a special request to the shaggy haired psychopath.

* * *

Trent was sitting down at his small little table in his apartment, with 9 balloons and 9 banners and 9 party hats, all ready to celebrate the ninth anniversary of the Ninth God! Trent was so excited….

"Oh boy!" Trent bellowed, "I can't wait for the Ninth Anniversary of the Ninth God's rise to power in nine minutes! He'll be so pleased with me!"

It was only 9 minutes away.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

**PARTY TIME!**

Trent jumped up and down in the air. "YAY! HAPPY ANIVERSARY NINE GOD!" Trent yelled.

9 minutes later though, everything turned array, the table flipped, the nine party hats flew out the window, the banners ripped and everything went dark.

"What the heck is going on!" Trent yelled.

A great figure was then seen in the dark, almost holy looking.

"I am going on. My worshiper." The figure stated.

Trent's eyes widened. "My worshiper? What does that mean… wait, are you…" Trent got cut off by the figure.

"Yes, tis is I, the _**NINE GOD!"**_ After revealing himself loud lightning strikes are heard outside of Trent's apartment

Trent couldn't help but hide his excitement. "NINE GOD IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE REAL!" A slight frown crossed upon his face after saying that.

"Wait a minute Nine God, why are you here anyways?"

"I am here my worshiper, to ask of you to fulfil my desires!"

"But why me, oh gracious god of wonderfulness?"

"Because I know that you will fulfil what is required of you to do for me. Now will you help me, my loyal servant?"

"YES NINE GOD I WILL HELP YOU!" Trent said jumping on the Nine God hugging him. "Ooh, you sure are fat for a God." He whispered, luckily to him the 9 god didn't hear him.

"Good, now, what I desire from you is…"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! What does the 9 god desire, is Trent just imagining all this? Is the Nine God actually real? Find out next time on Psycho Trent's Desires!**


End file.
